


The Borderline

by pterawaters



Series: The Borderline [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom Danny "Danno" Williams, Gentle Dom Danny, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes home to a welcome sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of my birthday present to myself, but you guys get to read it, too! This is basically PWP, so enjoy.
> 
> I've got two sequels written, which will become Steve/Danny, but there's no Steve/Danny in this piece.

Danny sighs as he gets home, pressing his fingers into his eyes. He barely even remembers what day it is, since he's been working a case non-stop for far too much of this week. At least Grace and Charlie are in England for the week, visiting their grandparents. Danny misses them like crazy, but he doesn't have to worry about picking them up, or feeding them, or making sure Grace does her homework.

As Danny closes and locks the front door, he notices Melissa's keys sitting in the bowl next to the door. How did he miss seeing her car? It's parked out front, clearly visible. Wow. Danny needs to get some rest. 

He calls back into the house, "Hey, babe, you here?"

"In here," she calls from the direction of the bedroom. Suddenly Danny isn't feeling quite so exhausted.

The sight that greets Danny in the bedroom isn't entirely unfamiliar, but it's a surprise nonetheless. Melissa is kneeling on the floor beside the bed, naked, her hair pulled back into a braid, a thick black collar around her neck. 

Beside her kneels her friend Tyler, similarly attired. Danny and Melissa have played with Tyler before, to great success. He's closer to Melissa's age than Danny's, with a beautiful surfer's body and dark black hair. Danny steps forward, waiting for a nod from Tyler before scratching his nails through Tyler's short-cropped beard. He slips his fingers down Tyler's throat and hooks them under the collar, watching Tyler's eyes go dark and his cock bob up from between his knees. 

"Same safe words as last time?" Danny asks. Tyler and Melissa both nod. "Let me hear them."

"Amsterdam," says Melissa, her voice confident and sure.

Tyler clears his throat. "Cabbage."

Danny smirks, caressing his thumb over Tyler's lower lip. The skin is warm and soft, contrasted with the scratchiness of Tyler's beard. Danny's cock fills in anticipation. Bending down, he tilts Melissa's chin up, and gives her a kiss, soft and slow. She whimpers. 

Danny kisses Tyler, too, slipping his tongue against that plush lip. Tyler quivers, but stays silent, his hands on his knees.

"Mm, such good pets," Danny says, stepping back away from them as he unbuttons his shirt. "Waiting here for me like this. Beautiful."

Danny watches Melissa blush over the praise, her gaze down on the floor. He has to admit, after everything she went through with her ex-husband, he's not quite sure why she enjoys this. He likes to think it's because she trusts Danny not to hurt her. She trusts him to respect her limits to the game. 

Danny loves the feeling of being trusted. 

His shirt open now, Danny sits on the chair facing the bed. Possibilities flit through his head, and he dismisses most of them as too vigorous for his current energy level. "Mmm, I want to watch," he decides, unbuttoning the fly of his pants and easing down the zipper. "Sit on the edge of the bed, baby," he says to Melissa, watching as she stands up out of her kneeling pose and does as he asks. "Lean back. Open your legs, sweetheart."

Melissa follows Danny's orders perfectly, raising one defiant eyebrow at him as she spreads her legs. Danny can see from across the room how wet she is already, glistening in the light from the hallway. 

Chuckling and licking his lips, Danny tells Tyler, "Go use your mouth on her."

Tyler walks on his knees across the floor, settling with his muscular back to Danny as he kisses Melissa's thigh. He works his way up to Melissa's pussy, his jaw working as she sighs and then cries out.

Danny pushes his pants down a few inches and pulls his cock out the fly of his boxers. He strokes himself as he watches, more to quell the ache in his cock than to advance himself toward an orgasm. He's saving that for later.

"You like that, baby?" Danny asks, noticing the way Melissa shudders, her chest heaving as she breathes.

Melissa's answer is a groan.

"How about you, Tyler? Enjoying yourself?"

Tyler stops long enough to gasp, "Yes, Danny. Thank you, Danny." He goes right back to eating out Melissa, with seemingly more gusto.

Oh, Jesus. Danny can see the way Melissa's getting close to coming already. He squeezes his cock, holding it tightly as he asks, "What do you need, baby? Do you need to come?"

"Yes," Melissa hisses, nodding vigorously, but keeping her eyes closed, an almost pained expression on her face.

"You're not going to until I say so, are you?"

"No, Danny," she says biting her lip. She opens her eyes and stares straight at him. Danny feels his cock pulse in his hand, not coming, but giving him a shadow of that feeling, like he could get there right away if he tried. " _Please_ , Danny!"

Danny knows it would be better if he denied her. If he made her hold off, time and time again. He just doesn't have the energy to draw this out all night. "Do it," he tells her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Come."

Melissa closes her eyes and cries out, throwing her head back, collapsing down onto the bed and burying her hands in Tyler's dark hair. Tyler doesn't stop licking her, and Danny doesn't order him to, watching the way Melissa writhes and shudders. 

"Please!" Melissa cries. "Please, Danny!"

"Keep going, Tyler," Danny says, leaning forward to better watch the show. He asks Melissa, "What do you need, baby? Tell me what you need."

"F-fuck," Melissa cries, her heels pushing against Tyler's shoulders. "Inside! Inside!"

"Fuck her," Danny says, his voice low and gravelly, even to his own ears. "Fuck her hard and fast, Ty."

"Yes, Danny," Tyler gasps, standing up, running a hand over his mouth and chin. Then he reaches down to position his cock, before pushing into Melissa steadily. 

Danny watches the way Melissa throws her head back, noticing the stark contrast of her collar against her golden-tanned skin. He watches the way the globes of Tyler's ass tighten as he fucks into Melissa, hissing at the sensation. Danny has to squeeze his cock hard to stave off the urge to come. 

He can't stand it any longer. He has to go touch them. Eyes bound to the sight in front of him, Danny stands, shedding his open shirt as he goes. He lets his pants fall to the ground and pushes his boxers down after them. He has to awkwardly kick out of his shoes and socks, but then he's naked and reaching out for them. Danny puts one hand on Melissa's leg, squeezing his fingertips against her silky skin. He puts his other hand on the small of Tyler's back, feeling the way his muscles coil and release when he moves. 

Danny runs his hand up Tyler's back, hooking his fingers into the collar when he gets there.

"Fuck," Tyler sighs, tilting his chin back, exposing the stubbled length of his neck.

"Are you enjoying fucking my girlfriend?" Danny asks, tugging on Tyler's collar just a fraction of an inch further.

Tyler whines.

"That's not an answer," Danny points out, reaching up to scrape his lower teeth against Tyler's neck, just above the collar.

"Y-yes, Danny," Tyler says, his breath harsh and his hips stilling until Danny lets go of the collar and swats him on the ass. "Yes, sir." Tyler renews his efforts

Fuck. Danny wants to fuck Tyler so bad, but he wants to fuck Melissa first. 

Looking down at Melissa, at the way she's spread out, back arched and breasts rocking, Danny desperately wants to kiss her. He kneels on the bed beside Melissa, hooking his finger through the loop at the front of her collar. Gently, he pulls her up from the bed and into his arms. When Danny kisses her, Melissa kisses back like she's drowning for it.

Danny lets go of her collar and slides his hand back over her hair, running his hand down her braid until he can tug on the end, gently. 

"Danny," she whispers, desperate, and Danny can't quite tell what she's desperate for. 

He kisses her again, sliding his hand down over her breast, over her stomach, and down to her clit. Rubbing her gently, he asks, "Is this what you want, baby?" Danny feels Tyler brush against the tips of his fingers each time Tyler bottoms out inside her.

Melissa gasps and nods. "Please, Danny! Please."

Danny rubs her clit hard, and fast, waiting a few moments as Melissa tenses up in his arms before he says, "Come."

As Melissa cries out, riding Tyler's cock and Danny's hand, Danny locks eyes with Tyler. "You, too. Come, baby."

Tyler grunts like he's been punched in the stomach, and collapses down with his hands on the bed as he thrusts a few more times, breathing hard. 

Danny reaches up and runs his hand through Tyler's hair, soothing him as he comes down. He does the same for Melissa by kissing her cheek and forehead. "Such good pets," he murmurs. "So good for me."

"Danny," Melissa sighs, nuzzling into his chest. "I was good?"

"So good," he assures her, tracing a gentle hand over her face and her lips. "So beautiful, letting our friend have you like that."

"Sir," Tyler says breathlessly, looking up at Danny. "Sir?"

"Pull out gently and go lay up by the pillows," Danny orders him, watching as Tyler follows his directions on shaky legs. 

Danny untangles himself from Melissa, laying her back onto the bed. "You stay right here, okay, baby?"

"Yes," she nods, laying back and looking at the ceiling. 

Danny can see her start to check out as he slides off the bed, which is not good at all. "Hey," he says, louder, but still keeping his voice gentle. "Stay here. Watch me."

Melissa nods, keeping her eyes on Danny's as he kneels between her legs at the foot of the bed. 

He doesn't look away from her as he presses his broad tongue against her pussy, licking from below her opening, all the way up to her clit. She tastes tangy and musky, with the bitter-saltiness of Tyler's come mixed in. God, Danny has to reach down and squeeze himself again, so he doesn't come at the taste. "This is my fucking favorite," Danny tells her, keeping his eyes on hers as he licks her again, making her shudder. "You know that, though, don't you, baby? So good, so smart, inviting Tyler here today. Treating me with my favorite dessert."

Danny licks her again, closing his eyes to better appreciate the flavor. Melissa groans low in her throat, and when Danny opens his eyes, he notices Tyler watching him with rapt attention. 

"Thank you, Tyler," Danny says, giving Melissa another long lick. "Such a good friend, such a good pet for me." Tyler's half-mast cock twitches on his lap, which makes Danny smile. "This is just what I needed tonight."

Danny licks and sucks, slowly and gently so Melissa doesn't get overwhelmed, until the taste of Tyler's come starts to fade. It's overshadowed by the wetness practically gushing from Melissa's pussy, all wet and sloppy and relaxed. 

"Fuck," Danny sighs, his knee creaking as he gets to his feet. "Let me fuck you," he says to Melissa, pausing with the head of his cock slipping up through the wetness surrounding her pussy. 

Melissa nods, a single jerk downward of her chin, and Danny pushes in hard. Melissa cries out, reaching for Danny, so he drops down far enough to kiss her as he drives his hips into her again and again. He's held off long enough tonight that he's done waiting. Danny chases his orgasm, pressing hard into Melissa, pushing out every trace that he let Tyler leave there just minutes before. 

Danny comes hard, shouting a curse, his fingers entwined with Melissa's on one hand and Tyler's on the other. 

As soon as he regains his awareness, Danny notices Melissa drifting off again, this time with a smile on her face. Danny pulls out and kisses her jaw, whispering into her ear, "You all done playing for tonight, babe?"

"Mm-hmm," she says, putting her hands up and stretching. 

With a fond smile, Danny climbs onto the bed and shifts her up toward the pillows. He tucks her in, unfastens her collar, and unbraids her hair.

He looks over at Tyler, who's reaching for his own collar. 

"No," Danny says sharply, which makes Tyler drop his hands, eyes going wide. Danny stalks around the room and leans down over Tyler, bracketing Tyler with his arms. Danny thinks it's funny that he's able to intimidate Tyler like this, since Tyler's bigger than him in just about every regard. "I haven't fucked you since we stopped using condoms, have I?"

Tyler shakes his head, his eyes dark and his breath stopping short. "No, sir."

Smiling, Danny runs a hand back over Tyler's hair and kisses him deeply. "I'm gonna sleep for a few hours," he tells Tyler, kissing him again shortly, "and then I'm gonna fuck you. Sound good, baby?"

Tyler nods with a happy sigh. "Yes, Danny."

"Scoot over," Danny tells him, getting the blankets sorted and then crawling into bed after him. The bed is a little crowded with three, but at this point, Danny's starting to get used to it. 

Tyler's a good guy, and Danny likes having him around. He and Melissa seem to be growing pretty close, which Danny thinks he can't fault them for. They've got a lot in common, being the same age, and Tyler having a bad relationship or two in his past as well. Danny won't be surprised when things change and it's Melissa inviting Danny over to Tyler's place for the night. Maybe eventually Melissa and Tyler will learn how to give each other what they both need, and they won't need Danny any more. 

Things would be simpler that way. For the best. 

~*~

"You've got to see this, boss," Kono says, drawing Steve down the hallway of the house they've just busted. 

The windows of the room have been darkened, but the overhead light is on, illuminating dozens of pictures that have been pinned to the wall. The pictures are full of familiar faces: Governor Denning, Duke, Kono, himself, Chin, Danny. Grace. Little Charlie. 

"He's been surveilling us," Steve says, resisting the urge to start pulling down the photos. "This one was taken inside my house!"

"This one was taken in mine," Kono says, tapping one of the pictures. "There's video, too." She clicks on one of the video files. "This one was watched most recently."

It starts up, and Steve instantly recognizes Danny's place, and Danny bending down to kiss Melissa, who's kneeling on the other side of the bed from where the camera was hidden, only her head visible. Danny shifts, and then he's kissing a man, with a beard, and Steve's heart jumps into his chest. "Turn it off."

"Yeah," Kono says with wide eyes. "Should I delete it?"

Steve frowns. His gut instinct is to protect Danny, and say yes, but this is a big case for them. What if deleting this one file unravels the whole case? "Let's have Danny decide," Steve tells her. Flag that file."

"Flag what file?" Danny asks, his smile dropping as he notices the pictures on the wall. "Motherf–"

"He hid cameras in our houses," Steve tells Danny. "We found a rather…" Steve clears his throat. "Intimate one of you and Melissa."

"That son of a bitch!" Danny growls, balling up his fists. 

"We got him, though," Chin says from the doorway, his phone to his ear. "HPD is in pursuit now."

"Thank _God_ ," Kono says, leaving the computer and following Chin from the room. 

Steve stops Danny before he can leave as well. He tells Danny in a soft voice, "There's someone else on the video with you and Melissa."

"Grace?" Danny asks. "Does that bastard have video of my little girl?"

"I don't know," Steve answers. "But he did have one of you and a man with a beard."

Danny's mouth falls open for a moment, his eyes sliding to the left of Steve's shoulder. "Shit."

"I didn't see much, but it was…"

"Yeah," Danny says, looking down at his hands. "That's our friend Tyler."

Steve nods, trying to stave off the urge to demand to know Tyler's last name, so he can do a background check. He decides to say, "I didn't know you liked…" He can't quite figure out how to finish that sentence.

"Sometimes," Danny says with a shrug. He leans closer and talks out of the side of his mouth, "Not something I tend to advertise around the precinct."

"Yeah, okay," Steve replies, thinking if he liked guys, it would definitely be something he'd only let a few select people know. "Do you want to delete the video before anyone else sees it?"

Danny looks at the computer, back at Steve, then back at the computer. He takes a quick breath, and then tells Steve, "Guard the door. I wanna see how bad it is."

There's something about Danny's evasive expression that belies his true motives. Steve laughs. "I don't think Longenberg added a play-by-play or anything. You know, if you were hoping to improve your game by watching the tapes?"

Danny turns red, but he pushes at Steve and says, "Hey, just watch the door, alright?"

"Okay, okay," Steve says, throwing his hands up and leaving the room. As he goes, he hears Danny clicking the video, and then Danny's voice saying, "Mmm, such good p–" before the sound cuts out. 

Such good what? And why does Steve want to know so badly how that sentence ended?

Steve closes the door behind himself and stands guard at it, watching as Chin gives him and thumbs up.

"They got him!"

Steve calls down the hallway, "Ask Duke to get him to us right away for questioning. We have to find out who else he gave this information to."

Chin gives Steve another thumbs up. 

Steve wonders exactly how many punches he can get away with on this guy for compromising Danny's private life like this. He hopes it's a lot.


End file.
